Drabbles, Oneshots, and More!
by ForeverFrUkingWarriors
Summary: From fluffy drabbles to dramatic scenes, this will be full of excitement! Requests are taken and encouraged c: Rated T because I'm a paranoid piece of trash cx
1. The Weather Outside is Frightful - Fluff

**The Weather Outside is Frightful - Fluff, Christmassy**

"Hey!"

Those were the yells of the whole of the NYPD. The cheerful shouts, whistles, and applause as yet another man, covered in already-melting snowflakes and wrapped in three scarves, made his way into the house–which belonged to none other than Jo Martinez herself.

"Welcome to the party, Henry," Jo said smugly. She led her M.E. to the kitchen, where she offered him a drink. He declined politely, and Jo nodded, frowning a bit.

The medical examiner took a seat at the couch, warming himself near the fireplace. Jo pursed her lips, hesitating a bit before walking over to sit next to him. She leaned over and raised the volume slightly on the stereo. Christmas carols and ballads began to play.

Jo always got a warm feeling when Christmas music played. It was just the happiness of the music that filled her with cheer and inexplicable hope. She stretched out on the couch and gave a little yawn. It'd been a long time since she relaxed. _I could get used to this._

The laughter faded out as she was transported to her own world. The Christmas carols stayed, but began to fade into little more than mood music. Calm. Serene. Quiet.

A hand fell on hers. Instinctively, Jo drew away, a bit upset that someone had tugged her from the escape of relaxation.

A smile fell upon her face. Henry's hand overpowered hers, but he took it gently and pulled her up. A grin spread on his face as the tone of music changed. He put a hand on her shoulder and another on her waist; she did the same, pursing her lips. Jo and Henry must have had the same idea, for they both began at the exact same time.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful..."


	2. Alone - Angst, Sadness TW

**Alone - Angst, Sadness**

**Trigger Warning - Thoughts of Suicide, Blood, etc.**

**Characters - **

**»Lucas Wahl**

**/A.N./if you don't like sad things please skip!/**

Death was only an option to those who wanted it. For those who didn't have the strength to continue, physically or mentally. For those who feared life because they feared screwing it up.

And Lucas definitely had that option in his window.

Lucas's constant smile and happy-go-lucky attitude was a thick curtain masking the truth. He didn't feel comfortable in his own skin. Hell, he'd been Fernando for his whole freshman year. He thought nobody would like him for him, and in his mind, he was abso-damn-lutely right.

All the joking shoves, all the insults, all the glares from the big man. The big man he looked up to at work, the big man he sought to impress. That hurt him the most. Henry was his hero, and it crushed his heart to see that he'd failed his hero.

Angry thoughts battled the good in his head. He lay in bed, looking up at the white popcorn ceiling. The demons in his mind were back, and they wouldn't give up without a fight. He shut his eyes, resisting the urge to scream. _Get–out–of–my–head!_

He got up and dug through a drawer of his old possessions. And, wham, there it was. His pulse sounded in his ears as he hesitated. The demons ate away at his sanity, bringing back all the bad memories. He got a lump in his throat and his eyes burned. "Stop!" he screamed, snatching it from the drawer and collapsing on the bed in a fetal position. Hot tears ran down his cheek.

He calmed himself down. When he calmed down, the demons calmed down, and he wanted them out. His head pounded as he dragged himself to the bathroom. Sweat formed on his forehead. Should he really...? The demons said yes. His sanity, whatever of it was remaining, screamed no. But screams never helped. He knew.

The pain was sweet as it was calming. He deserved it. He deserved to die. He deserved to die in the fieriest pits of hell. But still, it ached. The scarlet tinge and metallic scent was flooding him. And he _enjoyed_ it.

There were sobs, but the tally marks did not cause it. This was how he let himself go. He then calmed himself down again. The demons were almost gone, evicted from his mind after the pain was gone. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around his left arm. They'd be there until next time. Next time he decided to let himself go.

Before he finished, however, he left a permanent reminder in his right arm. A permanent reminder that he'd never be like the others. Five simple letters that made him feel like the most vulnerable being on the planet.

ALONE.

**/A.N./Wow, guys. Jfc. I hope you enjoyed this because I almost cried writing it aah/**


End file.
